thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
Saul Elkin Narrations
The Jungle Book 2 (Read-Along) *''"Do you remember Mowgli, the wildest jungle boy around? He's back with all his jungle pals. So settle in and listen to his tale. Whenever you hear this sound…it's time to turn the page. Let's begin now."'' *''"Mowgli lives in the man-village now, but he was raised by wild animals in the jungle. One evening, he treated the villagers to a puppet show about his jungle adventures, like he used to dance with his pal Baloo the bear and how he outwitted the fierce tiger Shere Khan. Mowgli's little pal Ranjan interrupted and told the end of the story. Shanti was embarrassed."'' *''"The next morning, Ranjan woke Mowgli up early and they tried to sneak out for a big adventure. Ranjan's father and mother spotted them leaving and called out."'' *''"The boys found Shanti doing her chores. Mowgli pretended that he had seen Shere Khan looking around the village. Just as Shanti got scared and started to believe him, Ranjan jumped out of the bushes at her. Shanti was very angry. Mowgli felt bad and tried to convince her that the jungle wasn't dangerous, just exciting."'' *''"Mowgli got all the village children dancing. They followed Mowgli out of the village and headed right across the river toward the jungle! Shanti realized what was happening. Ranjan's father came running. Mowgli was in trouble. Poor Mowgli felt terrible and missed his jungle friends."'' *''"And Mowgli's animal pals missed him, too. His best friend, Baloo, missed the boy something awful and was determined to get him back. But Bagheera the panther wouldn't bear of it."'' *''"Baloo didn't listen and headed off to visit Mowgli. Bagheera called on the elephants to help him block Baloo's path. Baloo dove into the river, but the elephants just jumped right in after him. A baby elephant found Baloo. The young elephant missed Mowgli too, so he helped Baloo escape."'' *''"Bagheera was right about Shere Khan. The tiger was looking everywhere for Mowgli, determined to kill him. A group of vultures teased Shere Khan from up in the trees. Shere Khan did not like to be made fun of and he became more determined than ever to find Mowgli. He headed straight for the man-village."'' *''"Mowgli sat at his window and stared longingly out at the dark jungle. Suddenly, there was a noise from below, and he was surprised when Baloo popped up right in front of him. Meanwhile, Shanti was feeling bad about getting Mowgli grounded and she came to apologize. But what she found was Mowgli being tossed in the air by a huge bear!"'' *''"Baloo grabbed Mowgli and took off. The villagers swarmed into the streets, but the first animal they came to was Shere Khan! They drove him off with spears and torches. Shanti was startled. She bravely grabbed a torch and chased after Baloo and Mowgli herself, followed them right into the jungle. Only little Ranjan saw Shanti, and he headed after her."'' *''"Baloo carried Mowgli on his shoulders and they raced through the jungle, away from the village. They finally stopped beside a stream."'' *''"There was no way Shanti could keep up with Baloo. Soon she was lost in the dark jungle. From the branches above, Kaa the snake, caught sight of Shanti. Just as Kaa was about to swallow Shanti whole, Ranjan appeared and beat Kaa off with a stick."'' *''"Bagheera was also out, looking for Baloo. Suddenly the elephants stampeded by, nearly trampling the panther, as they raced into a cave to hide. Bagheera approached the lead elephant, Colonel Hathi. Just then, a group of villagers passed by. Ranjan's father and mother were with them."'' *''"When Bagheera heard mention of Mowgli, he guessed who was behind all this. Baloo and Mowgli were hanging out under a mango tree, munching on the juicy fruit. Baloo quickly hid the boy when he saw Bagheera approaching. Baloo managed to convince Bagheera that he hadn't seen Mowgli, and the panther left."'' *''"Mowgli was amazed. Mowgli missed Shanti, but he didn't want Baloo to know. To cover up his feelings, he begged Baloo to scare her if she showed up. Now, Baloo was no scary wild animal, but Mowgli convinced him he had to do it. Baloo inhaled and let out a mighty bear roar. And the two set off downriver to hide."'' *''"Meanwhile, Shere Khan was back in the jungle, searching for Mowgli. The vultures continued to tease him from above. Shere Khan stalked off towards the river."'' *''"Baloo's downriver hiding place was a wild, jungle-style nightclub. But, Mowgli wasn't sure he liked hearing Baloo make fun of his village and Shanti. He sneaked off to a tree from which he could see the village in the distance and sighed. Maybe the village wasn't so bad after all."'' *''"As the sun rose, Shanti and Ranjan were still trudging through the jungle. Ranjan was so tired he could barely walk, so Shanti carried him piggy-back. Suddenly, they heard something. Ranjan jumped down and tore through the bushes. And there, in a tree, was Mowgli. Mowgli was so excited to see them, he fell out of the tree and got tangled in some vines."'' *''"As the kids were untangling Mowgli, Baloo spotted them. He remembered that he had promised to scare Shanti, so he charged in with a huge roar. But Baloo got caught in the vines too, and was shocked when Shanti punched him in the nose. Mowgli stepped in. Shanti was not happy to hear this after all she'd done for Mowgli. She grabbed Ranjan by the hand and stormed off. Baloo noticed Mowgli's sad, confused face."'' *''"Mowgli ran after Shanti and Ranjan. He found them standing perfectly still, a look of terror in their eyes. Mowgli turned and saw Shere Khan emerging from the shadows. The tiger snarled at Mowgli. The kids took off through the jungle. Shere Khan stalked them easily. Shanti stopped long enough to leave Ranjan in a protected glade, and rushed on to help Mowgli. Baloo found Ranjan moments later, and he hoisted the tot up and they went to rescue Mowgli and Shanti."'' *''"Shere Khan followed Mowgli into the ruins of an ancient theater. The tiger relished the hunt. Baloo spotted Bagheera and passed Ranjan off, then continued into the theater. He found Shanti already there, and they agreed to help Mowgli together. They watched as Mowgli ducked behind one of the many giant gongs that ringed the area. Baloo and Shanti each hid behind other gongs. They all banged on their gongs to confused Shere Khan as he circled in the center."'' *''"Suddenly, Shanti's gong crashed down, revealing to the tiger. Shere Khan sneered. Mowgli stepped forward. Shere Khan crouched to attack the boy. Just then, Baloo tackled the tiger. The two kids fled and jumped onto a giant stone statue. Shere Khan leapt right behind them. The statue gave way and all three started to fall. At the last second, Baloo grabbed the kids in midair as the tiger crashed onto the rocks below and the statue landed all around him, trapping him like a cage."'' *''"The villagers were nearby. Shanti was overjoyed. But, Mowgli couldn't decide if he should leave the jungle. As Mowgli watched, Shanti and Ranjan headed off to find their people. Mowgli threw himself into Baloo's arms. But, Baloo knew better. Mowgli looked up. The two pals hugged for a long time, then Mowgli tore himself away and ran after his friends."'' *''"The children raced to their overjoyed parents, who scooped them up with relief and delight. Mowgli turned to Ranjan's father. Meanwhile, Baloo and Bagheera climbed to an overlook and watched them go. Bagheera turned to the bear."'' *''"Life in the village returned to normal. One day, Mowgli and Shanti headed toward the river. Mowgli grabbed more jugs and told Ranjan's father that they were just getting water. Ranjan's father smiled knowingly. Mowgli smiled back. The kids hopscotched over the river rocks and into the jungle. Ranjan popped out of Mowgli's water jug and they all beat a rhythm on their empty jugs. In no time, Baloo and Bagheera arrived, and they all danced and sang to the rhythm of the jungle."'' Category:Narrations